yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
General Tynamon
General Tynamon (voiced by Estevez Gillespie) is the manager of the famous fighter Brax in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. After his fighter is booked to fight in the latest season of Galaxy Warriors, he and Tynamon become guests on the Warrior Dome. He hides a secret, that he is a tiny monster inside a human sized robot body. His small size makes him useful in Odius’ final plan. Tynamon arrives on the Galaxy Warriors Ship with Brax joining Odius’ crew, telling her that they have a plan. He then gets annoyed at Badonna for trying to get Brax’s attention. She tells him that she knows his secret and that he’d better watch out or she will tell the whole universe. He then introduces Brax to the Power Rangers, where he pretends to be weak to trick the Rangers. He then watches Brax’s progress against the rangers from the ship. After Voltipede is destroyed, he finds the Ninja Fusion Star and brings it back to Madame Odius. Tynamon explains his plan to Odius: to use her hammer with the Ninja Fusion Star to create a mega monster to fuse 6 Skullgators, destroy the rangers and recuperate theirs Power Stars. Odius is impressive but says to Tynamon that the Power Stars obey only to the master's voice and Tynamon decides to steal a ranger's voice. He steals Levi's voice and retreats. Later, he confronts the five others rangers and use Levi's voice with Odius's hammer and the Ninja Fusion Star to fuse 6 Skullgators and create Megamauler. He fights and defeat the Rangers but they succeed to escape. Tynamon furious insults Megamauler who tries to crush him, but Tynamon shrinks him. Tired of beating and insulting, Megamauler fled, Tynamon purchased him. He retrieves him in the Warrior Dome Ship, but realises that his voice has returned, Megamauler says to him that the Rangers have break up his spell. Tynamon can not more use the Ninja Fusion Star and succeed to persuade Megamauler to fight the Rangers with him. But Megamauler will be destroyed by Levi using his new Super Star mode, and Tynamon fights the Rangers. Levi uses his final attack on him, while Tynamon survives but lose the Ninja Fusion Star, Levi takes it and return to Brody. Tynamon says that he will have his revenge and retreats. Tynamon seems very cunning and sneaky even though his alliance with Odius remains unquestioned. He has a tendency to be insecure whenever someone brings up his "little" secret, which is the literal truth behind him. Powers and Abilities * Robot Body: '''Because of himself being tiny, he relies on using the suit for mobility and combat. * '''Regeneration: During his final battle in his Robot Body, Tynamon has received the final attacks of Preston and Levi in theirs Super Modes then seemingly fell but rose again and had no scratches. Arsenals * '''Staff: '''Tynamon has a staff. ** '''Toxic Rope: '''Its a spell that he cast to give a hold on his enemies. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Aliens Category:Wizards Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Power Rangers villains Category:Characters voiced by Estevez Gillespie